


Stitch by Stitch

by Valisandre



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: *waves a tired hand around*They got into my head. Have a soft emotional Shaw.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Stitch by Stitch

The first time had been a frenzy, teeth and tongue and bruising grips, feeding the need and desperation from elevated sexual tension. It was hurried, rough and everything Shaw could have imagined it being, with Fairwind being as brash a lover as he was a sailor. 

War meant they didn’t have time, there was never time to really savor the moment and that’s what Shaw was used to. A few minutes here and there for quick and bruising makeout sessions, helping each other release tension in the most efficient way. Efficient is what Shaw knew, it was what he was familiar with. 

Then, the war had ended. They were wrapping things up, and while Sylvanas was still out there and he would still have to work to track her down, they were finished with their work in Boralus. They would be leaving now that Kul Tiras was once again part of the Alliance and there was no longer a need for the Wind’s Redemption to be in the harbor, there would be other missions to handle. 

There was no longer a need for the rushed time together, and so they spent the day actually enjoying each other’s company in Boralus, Shaw experiencing things rather than just brute forcing his way through the days. 

Fairwind had a small, one room apartment, just enough for him to keep his possessions, but not really much of anything was there. He spent most of his time on the Middenwake, which would still be handling some things for the Alliance even if the need for Azerite was dwindling. 

Once inside Shaw was on Fariwind, hot and heavy, like they would any other time but then the other man cupped his face, gently, softly, slowly, in a way that made his heart ache. He let Flynn guide their kiss, less teeth, more tongue and gentle caresses of their lips, soft and slow in a way that he had not had, not in years. 

Flynn undressed him slowly, sliding his pauldrons off while peppering his jaw with soft, open mouthed kisses. Shaw held on tight, not wanting to pull back, do anything to cause the other man to stop what he was doing. Flynn’s touches and caresses were so light and distracting that it wasn’t long before they were both nude and Flynn was guiding him down to the bed, gentle and soft. 

His heart was full to bursting, aching at the tenderness in the touches, the look in the other man’s eyes when he finally found the courage to open his own. Flynn was slow to open him, covering his body with his own, stretching him gently with his fingers, touching him and kissing him all over. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t form words to explain the feelings swirling inside him, clutching onto Flynn as if he were a lifeline. 

They moved slowly together, no rush to the finish line, enjoying the moving of their bodies in sync, being full of Flynn in more ways than one. It was a slow build, a tidal wave pulled him under out of nowhere and he was barely aware of Flynn coming with him at the same time. They shared open mouthed kisses, breathing in each other as their heartbeats calmed down before Flynn pulled out, pulling him to him and they were touching everywhere. 

Shaw fell asleep to the soft humming in his ear, the soft caresses from the roughed hands of the scoundrel that showed him how to love again. 


End file.
